cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Grand Republic of Belka
Belkan Republic is a small, developing, and maturing nation at 36 days old with citizens primarily of Mixed ethnicity whose religion is Confucianism. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Belkan Republic work diligently to produce Water and Sugar as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. Belkan Republic is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. The military of Belkan Republic has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Belkan Republic allows its citizens to openly protest their government, even if it means violence. It welcomes all new immigrants with open borders. Belkan Republic believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Belkan Republic will trade with other nations with questionable ethical treatment of their citizens but prefers to keep such trade agreements a secret. Stryzer-Rudolf Belka Crisis One day, the Belkan army mobilized over to Empire of Sol's borders to conduct a military raid. The raid was in itself successful. But political fallout was heavy. Stryzer claimed to be a member of Pandemic, and their head figures explained that there was an error in allegiance switching. Belka and the enitre nation was outraged. But tensions gradually eased and eventually dissipated. Potential war was averted. War with Digital Horizons Rudolf Belka, at the behest of Aryan83, first attacked Digital Horizons member Ulyssei, the head of state of Comcastica. The attacks made by the Belkan forces were nothing short of devastating. The combined power of air supremacy and ground firepower was simply overwhelming. But Ulyssei managed to convince Rudolf Belka to peace out in return that the Comcastican military will not retaliate. Belka accepted this, and later told off by Aryan83 for peacing out. Their second conflict with DH, came with the declaration of war on Woody the Benevolent. Again the attacks were nothing short of devastating. However, they retaliated with bombing raids and cruise missiles, and fortunately for the people of Belka, the bombing raids were stopped by the Belkan Air Force, but valuable troops were lost in ground battles. However, the Belkan Air Force has succeeding in gaining air superiority over the enemy territory, with Rudolf himself flying a super jet fighter that launched two BVR missiles on the enemy forces. The ground forces, with cooperation of the Groznian and Rorsharchi ground forces, have closed in on the enemy and dealt heavy casualties. Order of Battle Belkan Air Force '' Rudolf Belka's personal fighter jet- XADF-44 Cypher (Commander of Offensive Army) Rot, Grun, Indigo, Grau Wespe Squadron- 4 MiG-15 Fighters each Grabacr, Ofnir Squadrons- 4 F-86 Sabre Fighters each Storch, Fischer, Pelikan, Vulkan, Schauer Squadrons- 2 B-25 Mitchell Bombers each 1 Mercenary Bomber- B-25 Mitchell [[Belkan Armed Forces|''Belkan Armed Forces]] Sturn Division- Infantry Force, consisted 25% of attacking Belkan ground troops, and 30% of defending troops Nachtmond Division- Mercenary Force, consisted 40% of attacking Belkan ground troops, and 10% of defending troops Gendmorr Division- Mobile Artillery Force, consisted 20% of attacking Belkan ground troops Kommando Division- Commando Force, consisted 10% of attacking Belkan ground troops Spechter Division- Elite Marine Force, consisted 5% of attacking Belkan ground troops Abelgarter Division- Home Guard, consisted 60% of defending Belkan ground troops Schirm Division- Armored Fist Unit, consisted of 100% of attacking Belkan tanks and 100% defending tanks History The modern republic of Belka was formed in 1911, after the revolution, 6 years after the beginning of a war which Belka lost in 1912, but won some territory in 1945. At first, Belka was going well, but during the 1980s, a fascist government took over Belka and it became very aggressive and built up their military forces. They conquered the Southlands and the Waldreich Mountains and established Sudentor, the main city in the south. In 1995, The Belkan War began and Belka won many victories. Ultimately they were to lose the war in 1996, and had their nation bombed and conquered until they were lift the northern territories. During this chaotic time, the Grey Men, a clandestine crime organization, attempted to seize power but they were opposed by the Rebirth faction led by Rudolf Avner Tsederjohann Belka. At first these conflicts were but mere street battles, and soon went to full scale conflict. The Belkan Civil War was the name of that conflict. The Rebirth faction had control of Dinsmark, whilst the Grey Men fought frim Sudentor. Forces on both sides shedded each other's blood mercilessly. Rudolf Belka resorted to hiring mercenaries to supplement his forces. Volunteers were also swelling in huge numbers and by late July, theRebirth/Mercenary coalition was sizeable enough to push back the Grey Men forces. This worked and the final battles of the war took place in Sudentor. The siege lasted for 2 months until the Grey Men officially surrendered. However, they launched a secret plan. Several bombings rocked Sudentor on the evening hours of July 13, 1997. Emergency services were unavailable for service, for they were secretly controlled by the Grey Men. However, the Rebirth propaganda broke out the truth and the Grey Men went towards one last drastic step. Several B-1 Lancers were spotted with nuclear weapons and were heading for Dinsmark and fighter jets scrambled desperately to stop this mad revenge plan. Nuclear bombs were also planted in Sudentor. Rudolf Belka and the Rebirth forces desperately tried to evacuate as many women and children as possible. By tomorrow, resistance was futile; Dinsmark was annihiliated in a nuclear firestorm, Sudentor was removed from the map. Millions were killed in the blasts. Rudolf Belka himself survived in a makeshift fallout shelter, but was exposed to radiation. He gained new powers and curses as a result. He had been given the blessing and the curse of eternal youth and eternal life, and gained the ability to shapeshift and shoot laser beams, as well as increased intelligence. Belka himself rallied survivors and people in turn rallied to him. They marched north, gathering more survivors. The pilgrims numbered around 500. They settled to a pristine area near a castle, and set up their new capital, Dinsmark, in honour of their old capital city. Category:Grand Republic of Belka